vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla Model S
The Tesla Model S is a full-sized all-electric five-door, luxury liftback, produced by Tesla, Inc., and introduced on 22 June 2012. The EPA official range for the 2017 Model S 100D, which is equipped with a 100 kWh (360 MJ) battery pack, is 335 miles (539 km), higher than any other electric car. The EPA rated the 2017 90D Model S's energy consumption at 200.9 watt-hours per kilometer (32.33 kWh/100 mi or 20.09 kWh/100 km) for a combined fuel economy of 104 miles per gallon gasoline equivalent (2.26 L/100 km or 125 mpg). In 2016, Tesla updated the design of the Model S to closely match that of the Model X. As of July 2017, the following versions are available: 75, 75D, 90D, 100D and P100D. The Model S became the first electric car to top the monthly new car sales ranking in any country, twice leading in Norway, in September and December 2013 and also in Denmark in December 2015. Global Model S sales passed the 150,000 unit milestone in November 2016, with the U.S. as the leading market with 57% of global sales. Other leading country markets are Norway, China, Hong Kong, the Netherlands, Canada, Denmark, Germany, and Switzerland. The Tesla Model S was the top selling plug-in electric car worldwide in 2015 and 2016, and by the end of 2016 was the second-most sold electric car in history after the Nissan Leaf. Overall the car has some good specifications. Although the specifications might seem low on the specification panel when tested are quite high. A decent car for drag races. Max Speed The top speed on the Model S is not super great. You will probably reach around 210 with max upgrades. It is considered to be average. Acceleration The Acceleration value is insane. It is one of the fastest in the game. This is realistic as in real life, the Tesla Model S has a very fast acceleration. It is thought that Ludicrous Mode is activated in these cars, as they can easily take down supercars on drag strips in real life. Braking The braking is just considered to be good (0.5-0.7). This is considered average but this can be improved significantly. Handling This car handles quite nicely, however, at top speed, players might find themselves flipping over while drifting. The car can be tuned in one of the Auto Tuners. This will increase the specifications quite nicely. Max Speed The increase in max speed is not the best but it is enough to be considered to be decent at about 225MPH. Even with Pro Long Gears and Ludicrous Engine, the top speed of this car is pretty low. There are many better options for top speed. The Nissan GT-R, which is the same price, can reach about 300 MPH. Acceleration Even though the acceleration rate is already quite high, it can be increased by 0.4 seconds, which is a 15.38% decrease. Pro Short Gears are good but Pro Long Gears might perform better due to this car's low top speed with might cause it to lose. With Rocket Fuel and Quad Turbo, acceleration is the least of worries. Braking The increase in the braking power is 25%, making it go from being good (0.5-0.7), to being considered great (0.7-0.9). Players will feel this big increase in braking in races such as the Highway Race. Handling Even though the Handling Value stays the same with Racing Slicks on, players will feel that they have more grip on tarmac significantly. If competing in the Highway Race, Racing Slicks aren't too effective but if slowed to under 200MPH, you will feel the grip of the car increase. Drift tires are recommended. * The Model S was styled by Franz von Holzhausen, who previously worked for Mazda North American Operations. The car was codenamed WhiteStar during research and preliminary development. It was officially announced in a press release on June 30, 2008. The prototype vehicle was displayed at a press conference on March 26, 2009. Exclusive premier of their Model S electric car was held at their Menlo Park store on April 8, 2009. * In February 2008 it was reported that Tesla, Inc. (then Tesla Motors) was planning to offer a range-extended version of its Model S. This version would have included a gasoline engine to extend the driving range of the vehicle, but it was removed in later revisions. At the GoingGreen conference in September 2008 Tesla's CEO, Elon Musk, announced that Tesla was developing only electric cars. * Construction of an assembly factory in Albuquerque, New Mexico (a central location for shipping) was supposed to begin in April 2007, but was cancelled. A factory to be built in San Jose, California was also announced. In May 2010 Tesla announced it would produce the Model S at the former NUMMI assembly plant in Fremont, California, now known as the Tesla Factory. This third plan was implemented. * Like all other Tesla cars in-game (except the 2013 Model S), this car has an AWD (All Wheel Drive) drivetrain. * If you look closely at the taillights, you'd see they are not symmetrical. One side is too red while the other is too white. Category:Electric Category:Tesla Dealership Category:Electric Cars Category:Updated Specifications Needed Category:Tesla Category:Sedan Category:American